Forever and Always
by PLLover1107
Summary: A series of one-shots about Aria and Ezra. If you would like to see any of these one-shots as multi-chapters either tell me in a review or send me a person message! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"I finished grading the quizzes you all took the other day," He began to pass back our quizzes and all I could think to do was just stare at him. Which is also what ninety-eight percent of the other girls in my English class are doing at the moment. Usually, I don't get jealous when I find out that another girl has a crush on him. I know for a fact that he isn't thinking of any of them in the same way he thinks of me. He has proven that to me time and time again. Sometimes it's funny to listen to them talk about how they think he is flirting back to them.

He handed me back my quiz with a post-it note attached to it- **Ms.****Montgomery,****can****you****please****stay****after****class?****I****would****like****to****talk****to****you****about****your****grade.**As soon as I finished reading this, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. My three best friends walked towards me and I told them I would see them at lunch because I had to talk to Mr. Fitz.

"What do you need to discuss with me about my grade, Mr. Fitz_?__" _I playfully asked in my most innocent-sounding voice. I walked over to a chair beside his desk and put my purse and jacket down on it.

"Well Ms. Montgomery, I just wanted to tell you that you are doing very, very well in my class." He walked over to the door and closed the blind to make sure no one could see into the room. Ezra then walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said as I ran one of my hands through his hair and my other hand remained still on his chest. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I had a free period right now and usually I spent them in Ezra's classroom because it was also conveniently his lunch break. Ezra pulled away from the kiss and looked at me lovingly.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" he already knew the answer, so I decided to play around with him a little bit. "I'm actually not sure if I can," I began. Ezra looked a little surprised and I continued. "I already made plans to go over to my good-looking math teacher's apartment, sorry." I looked up at him with pretend guilt. I stepped out of his embrace and walked over to my bag to make it look like I was about to leave. Once I picked up my things and started to slowly walk towards the door, I felt two strong hands on my waist which stopped me from continuing forward.

"I'm not so sure I want to be sharing you with anyone else," he whispered playfully in my ear. We stood where we were with his hands still by my sides. "Well then, I hope you have a plan to show me that I don't need to be shared by anyone else," I replied teasingly. He turned me around and now I was facing him. "I think I know where to start with my wonderful means on persuasion." He said with a playful glint in his eye. Ezra took my hands and walked over to his desk. He picked me up and set me down on top of it.

"And where would that be?" I asked mischievously. He laughed and leaned down to begin peppering kisses along my neck, he would suck on spots that he knew were sensitive. I begin to giggle quietly because he knew exactly where I was ticklish. After pulling away from my neck, Ezra looked deeply into my eyes. The sudden sincerity in his gaze took me by surprise since we were playing around just seconds ago. He then hooked one arm around my waist and put one hand on the back of my neck and leaned in to kiss me passionately. I responded immediately but pulling him closer by his thick curls.

After deeply kissing like that for almost fifteen minutes we both pulled away, with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"You are very good at persuading others, Mr. Fitz," I said breathlessly. I looked at the clock, time always went by too quick whenever we were together and I realized I was late for lunch. His eyes followed mine to the clock.

"Ms. Montgomery, you should get going so you're friends don't start looking for you." Although he said those words he pulled me back in to him and kissed me sweetly for a few more minutes.

"I really should get going," I said sadly. I walked back towards the chair where my things were and begin to pick them up. He walked right behind me with his arms around me. Before I reached for the door, I turned around to face him.

"What time should I come over, later?" I asked excitedly. "Oh so you don't have to go to your 'good-looking math teacher's apartment', after all?" He questioned playfully.

"I told you already, you are very good with persuasion when you want to be," He laughed and then continued. "Do you want to just come by after school? I just have to make a stack of papers to bring home, so if you get there before me you can just use your key."

"Good thinking, Mr. Fitz. No wonder you're such a great teacher." I joked. "Well thank you, Ms. Montgomery. That means a lot coming from you since you are my best student, and not just because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said meaningfully. "You're not too bad yourself, Fitz, But I really do need to go now. I'll see you tonight. Love you," I said and kissed him one last time.

"I love you, too" he replied when we pulled away. I walked out of the room with the biggest smile on my face. I walked over to where my friends were sitting in the cafeteria and sat down with them.

"Where have you been? Lunch is almost over," Hanna complained. "Oh, I just had to go over some extra-credit work with Mr. Fitz," I answered back.

**That****huge****smile****stayed****on****my****face****for****the****rest****of****the****day.**


	2. Chapter 2

"H-hi Aria, I was just wondering if um.. If y-you would like t-to go to the d-dance with me?" Daniel from my English class asked me. I felt bad because he seemed so nervous. It's not that I was waiting for a better offer to come up. Well, not exactly. I can't go with the one person I want to go with more than anyone else in the world but I couldn't exactly tell Daniel that. The one person I wish I could go with, can't because he's actually my English teacher.

We met before the first day of school so our love was never based on something bad, or wrong. Nothing has ever felt more right to me, actually. It was also that particular English teacher that seemed to hear Daniel ask me to the dance. I could tell he had heard because he was glaring at Daniel. It isn't Daniel's fault, it isn't anyone's fault actually. If Daniel had known I was in a relationship, he wouldn't have even thought to ask me, but the problem is that no one knows; aside from my three best friends, anyways.

"Actually Daniel, I'm sorry but I'm not planning on going to the dance." As I said those words, I saw him looked down sadly. Although, he did continued to promise me that he understood. He went to go sit back down in his seat and Ezra, I'm sorry- Mr. Fitz, started the lesson for the day. After the bell rang I heard a cough from behind me as I was packing my bag.

"Aria, can you stay after for a minute? I would like to talk to you about your extra-credit work." I turned around to face the love of my life and smiled, "Of course, Mr. Fitz." As everyone left the room, I sat down on top of a desk at the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry," I started to say when I heard the same words leaving his mouth. "Why are _you_sorry?" We both again seemed to ask at the same exact time, and laughed.

"You first," Ezra said with an apologetic smile on his lips. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. "I'm sorry about Daniel, I honestly have no idea why he would have even thought to ask me."

Ezra walked over to me and took my hands in his. "Aria, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be apologizing right now it should be me. I'm the reason you said no to him, _I__'__m_the reason you're not even planning on going to the dance along with every other kid in this school."

He let go of my hands and walked over to sit at his desk, putting his head in his hands. I followed after him and perched myself up on his desk with my legs dangling off of the side.

"Hey," I said taking his hands away from his face and putting them in my lap. "The only way I would be able to enjoy myself at all at the dance is if you were the one I was slowing dancing with. Since that obviously can't happen, I would much rather spend my night cuddling with you, watching movies, and ordering Chinese take-out."

When I finished, I was looking straight into his eyes and he knew I wasn't just trying to make him feel better. He looked up at me with a small smile creeping on his lips. "I love you," he said quietly. It was the first time he had ever said those words to me, I think my heart stopped beating completely and I was breathless.

"I-I love you too," I choked out. I obviously wasn't stuttering because I was nervous, it was just that I was shocked that he was the first one to say it out loud. We have both known for a long time that we were in love with each other but it was still the first time it was really spoken of, in so many words anyways. We looked into each other's eyes for a long time, thinking about what has just happened.

Right before my eyes, he abruptly stood up and walked over to the door. He shut the blind over the glass panel and locked the door. No one was walking through the hallways right now because they were all in the cafeteria at lunch. He then walked over to the closet in the back of the classroom and pulled an IPod out of his jacket pocket. He picked out a song and set the player down on his desk. The sound of "Happiness" by the Fray started to fill the room. Ezra walked over to where I was sitting and held out his hand.

"Aria Montgomery, can I have this dance?" he asked with the most sincere and loving smile on his face. "Yes you may, Mr. Fitz." I smiled back at him and took his hand. We started slowly swaying back and fourth to the song. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes, while my eyes were closed I felt him kiss the top of my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you, for everything. For loving me, for making me feel safe. For making me feel better on my worst days, just thank you." I said with more meaning that I ever had before. He looked down at me with only love and affection.

"I would do anything for you, Aria." He said slowly right before he leaned in to kiss me passionately.

This is the happiest I have ever been, We loved each other, and nothing anyone else could say or do could ever change that.

***Author's note***

I just wanted to say thank you so much for the positive feedback on my first one-shot. I can't believe how many people have actually read what I have written. It blows my mind. If you would like to read more of these one-shots, I am always open for ideas! Or if you would like to see any of my one-shots made into possible multi-chapters, either let me know in a review of send me a personal message! It honestly means so much to me that you guys like my writing. Also, if you have any critiques I would love to hear them. I only want to write about what you would want to read, so let me know! Again thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-Story AN:

I wish I could find the words to explain how grateful that I am that so many people have read this story! I looked at my ratings and almost died. So I received two different story ideas from Reschscup and PrettyLittleSwifty and decided to kind of put them together. I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Hearing from you honestly makes my day and I want to hear your input! Thank you all so much! Now I'm gonna shut up and write. Love you guys, you're the best! (:

**PLLPLLPLL**

Ezra and I were cuddling together on his couch during one of our very memorable Saturday mornings together. He had just gotten back from a coffee run while I made breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and home fries-not the healthiest meal in the world, but definitely one of the most delicious.

After cuddling for a little bit I began to feel myself dozing off until I felt Ezra lightly kissing my neck and sucking on the sensitive spots to keep me awake.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" He whispered playfully in my ear. "Of course not, not when there are other things I would rather be doing with my time," I said while shifting my body to face him.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" He asked playfully, pulling me in tighter to his chest and locking his arms around my waist. I leaned in and kissed him slowly, biting his lower lip in the process. That drove Ezra crazy and he began kissing me harder. He shifted below me and I went to kneel on the sofa, pulling him up with me.

When we we're up I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as his hands found my waist. We were continued at this until his phone rang. At first, we ignored it knowing it would go to voice mail. That was until we heard the voice coming from the machine.

"Hi Ezra it's Ella. Ella Montgomery, incase you know more than one Ella," My mom said nervously. Why was she calling Ezra? The last time they had seen each other was that awful night at the dance that Simone had come to at the high school. She went on, "Apparently you aren't home since I'm talking to you're voice mail, but I was just wondering if there was any way that I could come sit-in on Aria's English class on Monday? The principal wants me to get used to the interaction between the teacher and high school students for when he finds me a slot. So if you could just call me back, whenever you can, my number is..."

Ezra and I just stared at each other the entire time while my mother's voice kept going on and on. I think our facial expression reflected each other's. We were terrified. Class was hard enough with the temptation to go to the front of the room and kiss him every time he opened his mouth to speak. I knew he struggled with the temptation, too. All of the hidden glances, and the secret meanings behind our words that only the other one understood. How were we going to keep this relationship a secret from my mom? She already thinks I have a "schoolgirl crush" on him, there is no way she can find out about us yet. Ezra would definitely lose his teaching license and possibly be sent to prison. No, that won't happen we'll just work harder to stay away from each other.

We'll figure this out. I mean, every other kid in my class has yet to realize anything different about mine and Ezra's relationship. Why would my mom need to find out? I think we are pretty good at keeping up the charade of only being student-teacher.

As I was having my inner monologue I completely forgot that Ezra must be terrified, too. "It'll be okay," I said reassuringly. He just continued to look into my eyes. "I promise." I added on after a few minutes. After a few more minutes he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about.

"You're right. There isn't any reason why your mom would notice anything. I mean if the twenty-two other people in the class haven't caught on to us yet, why would she? We'll just have to be very careful and not make anything seem out of the ordinary." He looked at me for reassurance. I could tell he was just saying these things to calm me down but I really wanted him to believe it, too.

"It really will be. You should call her back though. You know so she doesn't expect you were ignoring her call because you were secretly kissing her teenage daughter on your couch in your apartment," I added jokingly. He looked at my sternly for a second before walking over to the phone by his bed. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was just kidding," I said quietly with my heard buried into his back. He put down the phone and turned around in my arms.

"I know you were." He said. His eyes went from pretend anger-to joking-to serious in about three-point-five seconds. He looked deep into my eyes again for the second time this morning. Ezra took my hands from around his waist and placed them around his neck, while his found their way around my lower back. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

All of the worries from my mother's call a few minutes ago seemed to disappear in that moment. The only thing I could think about was running my hands through his hair and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of this we both pulled away, breathless.

"I love you," he said to me. I can't explain the feeling of pure happiness I felt whenever he says those simple, three words to me. He consumes my entire mind with only love and affection.

"I love you too." I said powerfully. One hand remained on my waist and the other one went to pick up the phone again. He dialed my number which he had already known by heart, not that he could ever call it before now of course.

"Hi Ella. This is Ezra Fitz," he began. I put my head against his chest as he spoke, feeling the vibrations of his voice through his chest. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, I could listen to his voice all day long and still think it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He told my mother how she could absolutely come sit-in on my first period English class and how it would be a pleasure. After they made their plans for Monday, he hung up the phone and looked down at me.

"That is going to be an interesting class," I nodded in response and we both laughed.

It sure was going to be, all right.

**AN:**

Sorry for the second Author's Note on this chapter, you guys! Well first off, I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't one of my favorites but this chapter along with the next one are going to be a two-chapter shot. This first chapter was inspired by PrettyLittleSwifty's request of one of Ezria's famous Saturday mornings which is leading into the next chapter which is going to be about Reschscup's idea about Ella being at the school and Aria and Ezra having to sneak around her. The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow depending on when I finish it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, whether you loved it or thought it was horrendous. Hahaha(:


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

So this chapter is the conclusion to chapter three! I hope you guys have like tis two-shot. If you have any other ideas for chapters please don't hesitate to leave a comment or send me a personal message! I can never have enough ideas. I have constant writer's block so I'll be about to finish a story and not like the ending and just delete the whole thing and try to start from scratch, so if I have inspiration and ideas these chapters should be easier to write and post! I really hope you guys like these stories! It means so much to me when you read and review! Well this is my last chapter for the day so have a good night!

**PLLPLLPLL**

"Good morning class. This morning, I just want to go over chapters two through five of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' that you hopefully read over the weekend," said the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and the way his lips moved when he spoke.. I need to stop thinking about Ezra right now, my mother is sitting two desks behind me.

Over the weekend my mom had called Ezra to see if she could watch him teach a class so she could "get a feel for the atmosphere in the classroom". Those were the exact words she used when she told me she was coming into class with me when I got home from Ezra's on Saturday night. My mother seemed to have a little crush on Mr. Fitz, herself. I couldn't think of a more uncomfortable situation then that. It's not her fault, she doesn't know that I'm dating him but it is awkward when your mom likes the love of your life.

Ezra continued to teach the class with practiced-ease. During the afternoon on Saturday, we had started discussing the characters of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and what their purpose was to the story. Those seemed to be the exact answers he was looking for at the moment. I didn't raise my hand to often because I didn't want to draw attention-also because sometimes it is hard to pay attention when I can't stop looking into his eyes or thinking about our time together.

"...Ms. Montgomery?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz, can you repeat the question?" I asked. Ezra looked into my eyes in response for a few seconds too long apparently because someone in the row behind me cleared his or her throat.

"Oh, um of course. I was just wondering if you thought the author took liberties with the narrator's voice?" He asked, stuttering a little bit in embarrassment. I quickly tried to cover up for him.

"I think whoever said that missed the point." Ezra looked at me with a dazed expression playing on his features. "O-Okay, go on." he said.

"Well the author was writing from an adult's perspective about things she remembered from when she was a kid, things she was passionate about." I said, this conversation seemed to not be so much about the book anymore.

"Do you think it's fair to apply that insight, in retrospect?" he asked seemingly forgetting that there was a class full of students along with my mother, much like I was at the moment.

"Yeah, why not? Kids see a lot, probably more than adults. They just don't have the words yet to express their feelings." Okay, I could tell people were starting to notice something was going on between us, but I couldn't stop this just yet.

"Why do they see more?" Seeming deeply curious about what I had to say about the topic.

"Because they're are curious and they act on their feelings," I responded almost immediately. I could almost see the wheels turning in Ezra's head as he was taking in the double meaning to my words.

"And you think adults have lost that ability-to act on their feelings?" he asked honestly wondering whether or not I was talking about him.

"Not the lucky ones," I answered. By now I would have been very surprised if someone hadn't picked up on the sexual tension in the classroom.

"And what happens to those people who are unable to act on their feelings?" The way he was looking at me made it so hard not to give into my temptations right then and there.

"They get very frustrated," I answered just as forcefully. By now I could feel the stare's of the students, as well as my mother, burning holes in the back of my head. Ezra and I were lost in each other's interaction for a second and then we remembered that we weren't alone.

"So, uh.. Does anyone have any questions?" He said suddenly. As soon as the words left his mouth the bell rang and everyone began to pack up their belongings. I looked back towards where Ezra was standing and saw him looking back at me. A moment later I saw his gaze move away from me- looking at something else with intensity that seemed to quickly turn into fear. I turned around, confused, to see my mother giving both of us a questioning look.

"Aria, can I talk to you for a moment?" my mom asked uncomfortably. She put her things back down on the ground and took a seat. Ezra took that as his time to leave the room, he picked up his booked, nervously smiled at us and fled from the room.

"What was that all about?" Ella questioned me with her eyes filled with only curiousity.

"What are you talking about?" I responded a little to quickly. "We were just talking about the book," I spoke quickly. Whenever I was nervous about something I spoke at a million miles per minute.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. I must say, you're crush on him is very cute- but don't make it so obvious that he realizes it, honey. Remember to always play hard-to-get." My mom laughed as she spoke, clearly thinking nothing of the fact that Ezra was just as infatuated with the conversation during class as I was. I guess that's better so she doesn't suspect anything more than a petty crush. "I have to get going, I'll see you when you get home tonight," she kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I slowly followed her out and turned down the closest corner from the classroom.

"She's gone," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. I don't know what that was in class. To think, all weekend we were saying how we had to keep our interaction to a minimum and then I pull that in class," Ezra and I had a lot in common. One of our similarities is that we both speak too fast when we are nervous.

"Hey," I said soothingly. "Everything is fine. The only thing she suspects is that I have a major crush on you. For once I'm grateful that she isn't always the most intuitive person." I laughed lightly as we both walked back to his classroom. So badly I just wanted to simply take his hand but I knew the consequences if anyone saw even that.

Ezra shut the door to his classroom once we were back inside and closed the blind in the process. He walked over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him forcefully. He leaned down and kissed me, first slowly but with more time came more passion. My arms twined around his neck as I pulled his impossibly closer to me. We pulled apart just to catch our breath and he bent down to lean his forehead against mine.

"I wanted to do that during the entire class," he whispered breathlessly. I lightly chuckled and nodded in response.

"Me too, you have no idea how hard it is to sit in that seat and call you Mr. Fitz." I said looking into his eyes. He lifted my chin so we would've been face-to-face if it weren't for our severe high difference.

"Oh trust me I get it," He spoke again before pulling me in once more. We continued to kiss like this until we heard a light knock on the door. Ezra walked over to open it while I attempted to smooth out my hair a little bit. As he opened the door he looked back over to be with a look of fear in his eyes. I saw my mom walk in and realized where his look came from because I probably resembled a similar one right then.

"Oh hey mom, I just had to ask Ez-Mr. Fitz, if he had seen my book because I can't find it." I looked at Ezra and he nodded in agreement to my story.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Montgomery, I haven't but if it shows up anywhere I will be sure to return it to you immediately." He said giving me a small smile when he finished.

"Well thank you anyways, Mr. Fitz, and mom I'll see you at home because I better go meet the girls in the cafeteria. Bye," I said as my mom walked over to the bookshelf to examine his book collection. As I was walking out the door Ezra and I lightly brushed hands and I felt something against my palm. When I got into the hallway I looked down and saw it was a note:

Aria,

This is just incase we get interrupted and I don't get to say this before you leave. I love you and I hope I'm one of the lucky ones who haven't lost the ability to act on my feelings. Call me after school so we can make plans for tonight. By the way, you look beautiful.

-E

After reading that note, I wasn't able to remove the smile from my face for the rest of the day... and yes, Ezra Fitz is one of the lucky ones.

**AN: **

So I hope you enjoyed this conclusion! Please read and review giving me more ideas like I say in every author's note!(: Sorry these are always so long so I'll try to keep this one short- thanks guys! (Oh and if you didn't know that discussion in the classroom was quoted from a deleted scene from what was supposed to be in episode 1x04)


	5. AN Sorry but important, so please read!

**AN:**(Please read!)

Hey you guys! Sorry that this isn't a real update, but I am having some severe writer's block right now. I really want to be able to write and post a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow so if you guys could leave me ideas in a review that'd be great! The more inspiration I get, the easier it will be for me to write and the faster it will take for me to post! Thank you guys so much for all of the love and support.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **

Hey guys sorry it has been a few days since my last real update. My weekend has been hectic and I have been having severe writer's block. I got this idea from PrincessJasmine12. I hope you like it!

**PLLPLLPLL**

Today had dragged by slowly in school, I couldn't get out fast enough. As I walked through the front door of my house I heard my parents talking in hushed tones. When they saw me standing behind them they looked up and smiled.

"Hi honey, how was school?" My mother asked, smiling.

"It was fine, kind of boring, but fine." I responded. "What were you two just talking about?" I questioned. They both looked at each other with small smiles playing on their faces.

"Well, your father saw Mr. Fitz walking around the campus after he taught a class this morning and invited him to dinner. Isn't that great?" She asked enthusiastically. I froze. I just kept thinking of how this couldn't end well and if they found out they wouldn't let me see Ezra anymore. As I was worrying, I realized I had left them without a response.

"Yeah.. That's-um great," Was all I could think to say. I then led myself out of the room and upstairs to my bedroom and picked up my phone.

"Well hello there beautiful," he said smoothly into the phone. I couldn't help but smile. I got lost in thought about how great of a boyfriend he is, until I remembered why I had called him in the first place.

"You're coming to my house tonight?" I asked worriedly. You could tell I was nervous because even when I was trying to whisper, my voice sounded unnaturally high.

"You're father invited me, Aria. I felt weird saying about saying no because I want him and your mother to get to know me as more than just your former English teacher. I figured since we had planned on telling them soon anyways..." He rambled on and a I figured it was time to stop him.

"No, Ezra you're right. Maybe seeing us together tonight will help them be able to imagine us as something more than former teacher and student when the time comes to tell them." As I was saying this I was beginning to see the truth in them myself. He made sure that I was really okay with it before we said our goodbyes. After I hung up the phone I walked over to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear tonight.

**PLLPLLPLL**

Later that night I was setting down the last napkin on the table when I heard the doorbell ring. I told my parents that I would get it and made my way over to answer it.

"Hi Ez-Mr. Fitz," I corrected myself as I saw my father walk up beside me to shake Ezra's hand.

"Aria, I'm sure Ezra doesn't mind if you call him by his first name anymore." Byron chuckled while taking Ezra's jacket from him. While he was bringing his jacket to the closet Ezra and I looked at each other.

"You look stunning," He leaned in to whisper in my ear. A smile came across my face that I couldn't control. As I was about to respond, my mother walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Hi Ezra, I'm so glad you could come." My mother greeted. She has always had a minor crush on him, not that she would ever pursue it, of course.

"Thank you for inviting me," he politely responded. Ezra looked down at the floor nervously. I truly felt bad, this must be terrifying for him. Meeting the parents, so to speak; even if they didn't know it. A buzz came from the kitchen signaling that something had to come out of the oven. Ella excused herself to go retrieve it.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room?" I suggested when it was just the two of us again. He smiled and nodded in response. I looked around to make sure no one from my family was coming and hesitantly took his hand. Ezra's smile grew and he led me to the couch.

"So Aria," he started loud enough for my parents to hear. "How has school been going since I left?" He asked already knowing the answer. I laughed and rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Well it's school so it's never that great but.. I guess you could say that things haven't been the same since you went to Hollis," I answered honestly. He looked deeply into my eyes. We both began to lean in for a kiss before a voice interrupted us. Cursing to myself, I heard my mother calling out that dinner was ready. Now that our moment had ended for the time being, we headed towards the dining room for dinner.

I sat down at the table with Ezra sitting next to me. As I was putting some vegetables on my plate, I felt Ezra's foot against mine. We played footsie for a while and it went unnoticed by my parents. It was only the four of us at this dinner because Mike was out with his friends.

"So Ezra, the students in class seem to miss you a lot." My mother said with mock-hurt in her eyes as she cut up a piece of her chicken..

"I know I do," I responded half-jokingly. He smiled at me in response and took my hand in his underneath the table.

"I miss you too," he answered meaningfully while looking into my eyes. Apparently we stayed like that for a little too long because my dad coughed lightly to get our attention. We ate in silence for a little bit after that.

"This was delicious," I said trying to break the awkward silence. Ezra nodded in agreement. "Mom, why don't I do the dishes tonight?" I continued and began to pick up everyone's plates.

"Here let me help you," Ezra said as he took some of the plates from my hands. We walked into the kitchen to wash them. The sink was far away from the dining room and you couldn't see it from where my parents were. I turned on the water and began rinsing one of the plates.

Ezra turned me to face him and leaned in to kiss me after making sure that my parents couldn't see. We stayed like this until we noticed that the sink was overflowing. We regretfully pulled away from one another and he turned off the faucet. When he was least-expecting it, I splashed him with the soapy water. Ezra looked to me with a mischievous look in his eye.

"You really shouldn't have done that," After speaking he took the attached hose and sprayed me with water. I let out a small scream as the cold water hit my skin. As I was about to get him back for that I slipped on the now slick floor and fell to the ground. A few seconds passed in silence and I looked up at Ezra who suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. He reached down to pull me up but once I took hold of his hand I pulled him down with me.

"What's going on in here?" My mother asked while laughing. We both looked towards the sound of her voice to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Ezra got up first and being the gentleman he is, helped me up as well.

"Sorry mom, well clean this up. We-um just had a little water fight, I guess." I answered and looked up at Ezra. I began to laugh when I saw soap suds right below his mouth and on his now soaking wet shirt. His white button down now clung to his chest and you could easily see his well-defined abs. It took all of my willpower not to pull him down to my height and kiss him again.

"Aria, why don't you help Ezra find some of Mike's clothes to change into, he's soaked." I nodded and led Ezra towards the stairs. Once we were safely away from my parents, I attacked him with my lips. After pulling away I began walking towards Mike's room with his arms around my waist. He begin to lightly kiss my neck as we walked and I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

Mike's clothes seemed to fit him perfectly and before I knew it we were headed back down the stairs. My mom took his clothes from him and put them in the dryer so he could change back into them before he left. My parents told us they would clean the kitchen if we wanted to go sit on the back deck until his clothes dried. It was unseasonably cold outside and Ezra saw me shivering. He automatically took off Mike's sweatshirt and put it around me. I felt bad because now that left him with only a t-shirt and jeans.

"You'll freeze," I told him as we sat down. Ezra looked at me and smiled.

"I'll be fine." He responded as he put his arm around me. Even if my parents saw us like this it could appear that he was just trying to keep me warm. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I said in contentment. He pressed a kiss to my head and held me closer to him.

"I love you too, Aria." He answered meaningfully.

Maybe this evening at my house wasn't going to end badly after all...

**AN: **

Again I am so sorry that this chapter took longer than expected to be posted. I have just been ridiculously busy for the past few days. I think things are going to calm down for awhile so I'll have more time to write! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review and please also give me more ideas for a one-shot, I can't get enough of them!

xo


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **

Hey guys! So I decided to delete the last chapter. I reread it and decided I kind of hated it. I hope this story makes up for it and you don't lose faith in me! Please remember to review! You guys are the absolute best in the world!

xo

**PLLPLLPLL**

"Ella, Byron. I'm so glad you could make it." Ms. Carlson, the office secretary at Rosewood Day, said in greeting to my parents at her wedding reception. "Hi Aria, it's so good to see you!" She pulled me in for a hug. I haven't seen her since June when my junior year ended and it was now the middle of August. Ms. Carlson, well now I guess her name is Mrs. Robinson, pointed out the table we would be sitting at and began welcoming other guests who had followed in behind us.

There was a man already sitting at our table with his back turned so we couldn't see his face, but I would know that curly brown hair anywhere. I walked ahead of my parents and put my purse down on the back of my chair and tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Fitz," I said suggestively. He turned around and a huge smile appeared on his face. At this point my parents had joined us at the table. Mike claimed to be going to his friend Jack's house for the night and that was why he wasn't attending the wedding with us.

"Ms. Montgomery, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." He said before he noticed the presence of my parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, how are you?"

"Oh please, Ezra. Call us by our first names," my mother said with a warm smile. Byron shook his hand before sitting down. Ezra, being the gentleman he is, pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down. I smiled at him as he took the seat next to me and across from both of my parents.

After a lot of small talk dinner was served. During the entire first part of the evening, Ezra's hand remained on my leg. We also played footsie, which thankfully went unnoticed by both of my parents. It was turning out to be really great night. That was until the DJ started playing music and Ms. Welch came up to our table.

"Ezra, would you like to dance with me?" She said flirtatiously. He shot a quick glance towards me before responding. He could see the jealousy, clear as day, forming in my eyes.

"Actually, Ellen. I'm really not the best dancer so I think I am going to sit this one out. I'm sorry." I almost laughed out loud after hearing this. Ezra didn't sound sorry one bit. His smile actually seemed to grow as she walked away. The four of us talked for a little bit longer before my parents began walking towards the dance floor. My eyes followed them and I sighed. Ezra saw and a confused expression took over his features.

"What's wrong, Ar?" He whispered and took hold of my hand under the table in response.

"I just wish we could do that," I said looking longingly at the dance floor. His grip on my hand tightened and he stood up from his seat. He looked down at me with only love in his eyes.

"Why can't we?" Ezra smiled down at me and pulled me towards the dance floor where most of the other wedding guests were. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started swaying to the beat of the song.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. He tightened his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I can't dance with my beautiful girlfriend at a wedding?" He said with mock offense in his tone. I looked up at him and smiled. The tables seemed to have turned tonight. Usually, I'm the one who is wanting to make our relationship more open. After swaying silently like this for a little bit longer I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. Ezra pulled away and looked at me for a second and saw a tear of happiness rolling down my face.

"Anything for you." He said meaningfully as he wiped away the tear. I looked over his shoulder and saw Ms. Welch glaring at us from across the room.

"I think someone is a little jealous of me," I said jokingly. He turned his head to see what I was referring to. I felt him chuckle as I put my head back on his chest. "You know if you'd rather dance with her..." I suggested light-heartedly as I pulled out of his embrace.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He said as he pulled me back in towards him. I laughed and we stayed like this for a few more slow songs. As the DJ began playing dance songs I found out Ezra Fitz could really dance. I was surprised, he never really seemed like the dancing type to me.

"Mr. Fitz, I didn't know you could dance! Did you learn how-to from a book?" I asked teasingly.

"Very funny, Ms. Montgomery. I could say the same exact thing about you." The two of us were having a great time when suddenly he took my hand in his and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"What about my parents?" I questioned curiously. Ezra was really never this open about us, especially in a place where my parents were too.

"You can just tell them that we're going out for ice cream. I'm not your teacher anymore, maybe this can be the way that they see us becoming friends." He said while pulling me back to our table to pick up our belongings.

"If only they knew," I said with only a smile on my face.

"If only they knew," Ezra repeated as he led me to his car. He opened the door for me before getting in on his side and driving away from the reception hall.

"I'm so glad we had tonight. I wish I could shout it from the rooftops, but I love you Ezra Michael Fitz."

"As I love you, Aria Christine Montgomery." He responded before leaning over to kiss me.

This is definitely one of the best nights I have had in a very long time.

**AN**

I really hoped you liked this! Please tell me what you thought and keep giving me more ideas about what to write. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
